Heavily Modified Tarantula Combat Jump Bike (UTI)
Heavily Modified Tarantula Combat Jump Bike (UTI) ''' The Tarantula combat jump bike is a fast and highly maneuverable motorcycle developed specifically for riders with enhanced physical abilities. It is moderately armed, but lacks the structural integrity to withstand great amounts of damage. Powering the Tarantula is a flex-fuel power plant enabling it to operate on fossil fuels, propane, or compressed natural gas (CNG), depending on what is available. Sensors in the engine management system automatically detect which fuel is being administered. The bike may also rely on electric motors mounted in the wheel hubs and high-efficiency batteries for a limited time, but at the cost of overall performance (revised figures are in parentheses). The jump thrusters can use only CNG, which is stored in a separate tank with a five jump capacity. The jump system provides the bike and a physically-enhanced rider with the ability to make extremely long airborne jumps/leaps. Jumping distance is calculated by tripling the current speed in Miles Per Hour (mph). This is the number of yards/meters the Tarantula remains airborne. Jump height is double the speed in inches. Anti-lock braking, traction control, active aerodynamics, and solid rubber tires are all standard features on the tarantula, as well as a fully-active suspension, which detects irregularities in the surface ahead and automatically adjusts the ride height and firmness settings to provide optimum handling. Also included is an armored interface helmet, which is connected by fiber-optic cables to the bike and provides all the benefits of a Juicer optics helmet in addition to H.U.D. readouts of the Tarantula's vital statistics, including remaining jump fuel and E-Clip status. '''Model Type: '''High performance motorcycle '''Crew: One M.D.C. by Location: Main Body— indestructible * Wheels (2) — indestructible each * Weapons — Pulse lasers (2) indestructible each * Thrusters (2) — (bottom) indestructible, (rear) indestructible * A single asterisk indicates targets that are difficult to hit (-3 on a called shot). Acceleration (0-60): '3.1 seconds (rocket assisted). '''Top speed: 3'00 mph. (320 kmph) (150 mph/240 kmph with electrical battery). '''Cruising Speed: '''150 mph (160 kmph). Braking (60-0 mph): 75 feet (23 m) Jump Jet: The maximum length the bike can jump is equal to nine feet (2.7 m) for every mile (1.6 km) per hour being traveled; for example, a bike going at 100 mph (160 km) could jump as much as 900 feet (270 m)! The bike can jump up to five times before the jump tanks need to be refueled. Range: 500 miles/800 km (12 hrs. continuous operation with electrical battery). '''Statistical Data: Height: 4 feet, 1 inch (1.2 m) Width: 3 feet, 10 inches (1.18 m) Length: 8 feet, 7 inches (2.6 m) Weight: 1545 lbs. (695.25 kg) Power System: Micro Fusion, with Techno Wizardry backup. Skill Bonus for Augmented Humans: +15% to piloting skill and execution of jumps, tricks, and special maneuvers. Market Cost: 80,000 credits Weapon System 1. Turreted Twin Variable Energy Pulse Blasters: '''Mounted in the forward cowling of the tarantula are twin pulse lasers. They point in the same direction as the front wheel, so it is possible for an augmented human to fire quick shots to the sides (30 degree angle/arc of fire) while the bike continues traveling straight. However, these side shots do not gain the usual +1 bonus to strike for bursts, and the tarantula must be traveling no more than 120 mph (36.5 m). The weapons are powered by the Micro Fusion Engine. Mega-Damage: 1D6xl0 M.D.C. per simultaneous three shot burst. Rate of Fire: Three shot bursts only Effective Range: 2000 feet (488 m). Payload: unlimited ammo. '''2. Smoke Screen: '''Affects a 60 foot (18 meters) radius with a height of 20 feet (6 meters) Duration: 2D4 Minutes -5 to parry dodge or strike user 3. '''Oil Slick: 50 ft area 30% chance slip with every move, -25% sense of balance, takes d4 melee actions to get up again, 30% chance of failure, vehicles: -10% control roll/ 10 mph Category:Tech Gear Category:Weapons Gear Category:Armor Gear Category:Rifts Category:Palladium